Chocobo Race
by Surina
Summary: Can Yuffie and her new chocobo win the race? What happens if they do? Contains slight Aeris bashing


I don't own Final Fantasy VII, o.k. !? This is just something I put together 'cause I was kinda bored. Well, hope you enjoy hee...hee! Oh, and one more thing ,if you like Aeris then don't flame me ,cause I kinda made her a bitch in this one!!! By the way, this was beta-read by my friend Avalon Hunter, who is a writer here at Fanfiction.net, check out her stuff please.

Chocobo Race ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yuffie, so which one are you going to pick, damnit!!", Cid snapped impatiently.

"Ummm.....Let's see", Yuffie grinned and pointed," This one!"

"Are you sure?", Cid raised an eyebrow. There was sniggering from the rest of the group. 

Yuffie nodded,"Yes, I like this one!"

"Yuffie, you were one of the ones who used to pick such good chocobos and out of all the other great chocobos you had to pick this one!?", Tifa laughed.

"What's wrong with this one", Yuffie asked. Should she be insulted? "It looks cool to me."

"o.k.. Whatever you say.", Cloud sighed.

Vincent, Aeris, and the chocobo trainer, Surina, made their way to the rest of the group.

"Hey Yuffie, nice chocobo," Aeris said sarcastically. "You're really gonna try to beat us with that puny thing?", she said, trying to get Yuffie pissed off.

"IT'S NOT PUNY!!!!!!!", Yuffie screamed and made a move to tackle Aeris.

Vincent, with his quick reflexes, grabed the girl who was practically foaming at the mouth and held her up. He sighed and shook his head...He knew he should have never left his coffin.

Cloud rolled his eyes,"Aeris, you're up. Come pick your chocobo for the race."

Aeris bubbled at the attention she recieved,"o.k, Cloudy!!" 

Surina stuck her tongue at Aeris as she walked away. She whispered in Yuffie's ear,"Hey Yuffie, don't worry you'll probably beat them all!" 

{30 Minuets Later}

The announcer raised the mic to his lips and his voiced boomed,"Everybody get to your marks. Ready! Get set! GGGOOOO!!!!!"

Yuffie's heart pounded hard as the race began.... She was in the back of the group.

Aeris, who was in front of Yuffie but still behind the others, looked back and laughed,"Hahahahahaa!!!! I knew you were gonna lose ,Yuffie!" 

Yuffie glared and resisted the urge to flip Aeris the bird,"Don't worry chocobo , I trust you. I know you'll try your best.", she said softly.

Somewhere, in the mind of the small chocobo, registered the fact that for the first time in it's life, someone had believed in him,"Warrrkkk!"

"Whoa!!!", Yuffie clutched the reigns as the chocobo speeded up,"Hee...heee!!!

Before you know it Yuffie is right next to Aeris.

Yuffie smirked at the girl riding next to her,"Hey Aeris! Got three words for you." 

Aeris glared,"What's that?!!!!"

Yuffie cackled in happiness and insanity,"Eat my dust!! Hahahahahhaha!!!!"

"Whooooooooo!!!!!!!!".

As Yuffie passed the others they all groaned, and when she passed Cid he waved his hand and yelled," Damn you, Yuffie!! Damn you!!"

Yuffie and her chocobo tore through the finish line and cheered."We won the race!!!!"

Yuffie got off and hugged the choocobo for his excellence . Yuffie and the choocobo did the chocobo dance for their victory as everybody, minus AVALANCHE, cheers. 

"Hee...hee!" 

"Wark, waaark!!"

{5 Minuets Later} 

"Well guys, I guess we got to pack up and go.", Cloud stretched after putting his chocobo back.

Tifa glanced around,"Hey...Where's Yuffie? " 

Serena the chocobo trainer answered as she put the other chocobos away,"Don't know. She probably went out somewhere."

Aeris sniffed. She was still upset about the race. "It doesn't matter. She knows where we are. We'll just wait a little longer."

{Mean While}

"....hee...heee!! We won the prize money!!....Say, are you hungry?" 

The chocobo's eyes lit up,"Warrrkkkk!" 

"Hee...hee. I guess that's a yes. You know what? I just realized you don't have a name! How bout one of my friends that I haven't seen in a while? How bout' Tenchi!?"

"Warrkkkk!!!", the chocobo nodded its feathery head.

"o.k. Tenchi, you are not going back into that old looking pen. Not after what we went through together. How about we go out to eat?!"

"Waaarrkkkk!!!", another yes.

"Well, let's go!!!! Hee, how bout' that restruant! Let's go!!! BRING ON THE FOOD!!!"

{2 Hours Later} 

"Ohhhh...This food is so good !!!!", Yuffie sat back in her chair and licked her lips. She glanced at the many empty plated in front of her and Tenchi. "Hey, are you ready for desert?! hee...hee."

Tenchi looked up at her, food crumbs on his feathers, "Warrrkkk!!!!". If chocobo's could smile, he would have. 

Yuffie through her arms in the air,"BRING ON THE DESERT!!!!".

{30 Minuets Later} 

"Ohhh...Something is just not hitting the spot in my stomache....How about some snacks?" 

"Warkkrkkkk!!!!" 

Yuffie grinned,"O.k. BRING ON THE SNACKS!!! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` 

Well...Will Tenchi and Yuffie ever finish their meal?! Will they be able to pay the bill?! Find out on the next Chocobo Race Z!!! 

I was just joking! Well not really ...Oh, well hope you enjoyed and that's the end of our shoooowwww!!!!! bu-bye!!!!hee...hee!!! Please REVIEW!!


End file.
